Changing The Script
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: A young fan inadvertently convinces LayCool to stay together in WWE, and soon joins the WWE. What will his destiny lead to in WWE? OC/LayCool. The OC is based off myself in reality. Enjoy guys, no flames please!
1. Changing The Script

_A/N: Hey guys. Another new fic here. This is my first wrestling self-insert fic. Enjoy it!_

The crowd was paying the utmost attention to the match, swelling with "Oooohs" as Michelle hit the Faithbreaker. However she didn't have enough in her to cover her ex-best friend as both Layla and herself were lying on the mat in exhaustion, "That's gotta be it right there," Booker exclaimed. He honestly had no idea how Layla would kick out of that.

However unknown to the ref, a young male fan had jumped the rail. He had on a Miz hoodie, covering his face to conceal his identity for the moment along with blue jeans and black converse sneakers.

"And there's a fan jumping the security barricade," Josh exclaimed, noticing the young male fan before the ref did. He was too busy counting Michelle and Layla to get up, "ONE...TWO..."

The fan then dove under the ring. He couldn't risk being seen until the time was right.

Before the ref could even count to three Michelle rolled Layla over and pinned her but the English-born diva reversed it into a crucifix pin of her own for the three count, "One...Two...Three... ring the bell!" the ref ordered.

As the fans celebrated for Layla, the fan from earlier slowly crawled out from under the ring before getting up and dusting himself off as he stepped through the ropes and into the ring.

Michelle looked at Layla with shock while Layla was breaking down in tears.. The fans didn't know how to react to this. They could cheer Layla for beating Michelle given her heel status or boo because they were a team before this.

The fan stepped between them. "Listen, it doesn't have to end this way." He said calmly.

Michelle and Layla now had their attention on the fan, "Who are you?" the blonde diva asked.

He pulled his hoodie down, now revealing his face. He was a rather handsome young man around his early 20s with jet-black hair and hazel-green eyes. "My name is Theodore, but I despise that name so folks call me Ted. There's a very good reason why I'm standing here right now."

As soon as he finished talking, he had to lean against the ropes slightly. What most of his friends didn't know was that Ted was born with a mild form of cerebral palsy. But through his hard work and determination to never give up on his dream of walking properly he was able to mostly beat it at the age of 17, his senior year of high school. Ever since then he'd have temporary bouts where his balance would fail him, but he mostly had full mobility, something which shocked his doctors as cerebral palsy had yet to have a true cure invented.

Layla wiped some tears from her eyes, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just a slight side-effect of my disability." He replied coolly. It still bothered him from time to time despite overcoming it.

Michelle looked at Ted, then at Layla. She was still trying to take in all of this, "Why are you here Ted?" She asked softly.

"It's simple. You may have lost the match Michelle, but I can't bear to see you leave the WWE just because some suits set up a match because Mark Calaway asks for it." He replied. He respected The Undertaker a great deal, but he would not allow him to force Michelle out of the WWE regardless of a match stipulation.

Normally Michelle would've ignored something like this if it came from anyone else but this was from a concerned fan, a disabled fan. She couldn't just shove it off but she was still unsure, "But Mark wants us to be together." Michelle said with honesty.

"I know that, I read the dirt sheets. But do you honestly see yourself with him? I don't. No offense, but he's a bit too old for you. And I mean you and Lay have way too much chemistry to break up. She's your best friend. Think of all your fans, including me, how heartbroken we'd be." He continued gently, looking into Michelle's eyes. Truth be told, Ted adored LayCool but knew he was probably too young for them. They'd want to date other superstars or even each other, not a random disabled fan. He knew that so revealing his feelings for either woman would be unwise.

Michelle and Layla wrestled a good match but Michelle ended up losing. But after hearing the words of such an honest and admiring fan, "Layla?" she asked her now former tag team partner

"...Yeah Chelle?" The Brit asked softly. She was quite curious what Michelle had to say.

"You're my closest friend, we've known each other for years, but match or no match I really don't want to leave you...especially not like this." Michelle answered.

Layla's face brightened a little. "Chelle, are you saying what I think you're saying?" She giggled.

Michelle was blushing now, "Layla I..." She wanted to say was was really on her mind but her words just couldn't leave her mouth. But it was pretty obvious what it was that she wanted to say.

"You want to stay don't you?" Ted asked with a shy smile.

"Yes," Michelle answered shyly.

Layla hugged her happily, her trademark cocky smirk on her face once again.

The fans booed loudly. They thought that LayCool was over but obviously they were wrong, "This is beautiful. Two real friends staying together like this. This is more than just a match, this is about friendship and bonds and unity. I am so happy for these two divas," Michael beamed.

"Well don't forget its cuz of that kid." Booker countered referring to Ted, clearly wondering what his motives were.

"Of course. Now I don't recommend that anyone else tries this at a show because they may not be so lucky but I really appreciate this young man for keeping this team together," Cole said in appreciation.

"Well ladies, it was a pleasure meeting you, but I have to be going." Ted smiled, about to leave the ring.

"Wait," Michelle called out.

Ted turned around. "Yeah, what's up?"

"We need you to come with us backstage. Layla and are going to have some serious explaining to do to our boss and you could help us out," Michelle answered.

"Oh right I did kind of screw up his plans." He grinned ruefully.

"So yeah you need to come with us," Michelle said, walking to the ropes that were closest to the ramp.

Ted followed her as did Layla.

The trio walked side by side up the ramp to the backstage tunnel.

"Never thought I'd get backstage." Ted chuckled.

"I'm sure you didn't," Michelle giggled but the laughter ended as soon as she spotted the Chairman of the WWE Vince McMahon AND The Undertaker in the hallway together.

"Were the situation not so serious, I'd probably be bowing in Taker's presence." Ted whispered as the trio fearlessly approached Vince and The Phenom.

While The Undertaker stayed stoic and calm Vince glared daggers at Ted, "Tell me what the hell were you thinking out there?" Vince asked the young man with controlled anger in his voice.

"It's simple. Saving you from making a ridiculously stupid business decision Vince." Ted answered coolly. He knew Vince was getting old, but he had no idea the man was growing this senile.

The nerve of this boy! Disrupting a storyline just because he thinks its stupid, "What the hell are you talking about? We have spent weeks building up this match and you break it up just because you don't like it. I should have you kicked out of the arena right now!" Vince barked.

"Vince Vince Vince, its decisions like this that make your Divas division pale in comparison to TNA, no offense girls." Ted replied, somehow calm.

Vince looked like he was going to explode. It was bad enough a simple fan ruined one of his storylines but he brought up the leading rival company to the WWE, "The day I listen to a punk kid over one of my defining employees is the day that hell freezes over," Vince sneered, letting it be known that Mark suggested this.

"Listen boy. I know you're a fan of Layla and Michelle but you got no business breaking up storylines like this. Now leave this arena before you get hurt, or I can't be responsible for Vince's actions against you." Taker replied with cool authority in his voice.

"Hey take it easy on him Mark. Yes Ted intervened in a storyline but Layla is a friend of mine. I know business is business but I didn't want to leave especially not like how the storyline said it anyway," Michelle said. She came to Ted's defense. She wasn't sure why yet, but something in the young man sparked her interest.

Ted looked at her surprised. "Then why'd you put the stipulation in?"

"I wasn't sure about it at first but I know that Michelle and Mark were getting really close to each other and he came to me with the idea. Mark doesn't wrestle regularly anymore and I was running out of ideas for LayCool so it seemed like a good idea to break them up," Vince answered.

"There's always more ideas Vince. Why not ask your fans? Hell if you hadn't released Mickie James over something stupid, their feud could've been even better." He replied, referring to the fact that Vince let her go due to Mickie wanting to produce her own music while in WWE.

Ted's words hit Vince right in the brain, "Asking the fans eh?" he pondered. He was putting aside his anger to this man in exchange for thoughts of business.

"That's right, you've got nothing to lose. And another thing if I may?"

"What is it?" Vince asked, now suddenly intrigued at what the kid had to say.

"You had an extremely talented wrestler in Brandon Silvestry, and you couldn't find not one storyline for him? I find that hard to believe Vince." Ted replied icily. The release of Brandon was still a sore spot for the young man.

It only took Vince a second to remember that name, "I remember him, Kaval right?"

"Yep that's him."

"I really had no storyline ideas for him at the time," Vince said.

"Unbelievable, I'm just a fan and I had ideas. Geez.." He replied.

"Well I had some but nothing long term. Once we booked him to lose to Dolph we just had nothing planned for him," Vince explained.

"Maybe that's because you had him job to everyone?" He sneered.

Vince couldn't believe that he, the chairman of the WWE was being put on the defensive by a simple fan. "Look, what am I supposed to do about it huh? He's been gone since December of 2010 and I'm not getting him back."

"It makes you look foolish in the dirt sheets. Besides, the two lovely ladies with me miss him very much don't you girls?"

"Yeah we still do. Even when NXT ended we were still friends with Brandon," Michelle said, "We never wanted to see him leave."

"See? You wouldn't want your best divas unhappy now would you Vince?" Ted asked, a slight smirk on his face.

"You still didn't answer my question, what am I supposed to do?"

"Resign him. He left on his terms, he'd be happy to come back."

"Its not as simple as you think but if I do decide to do it don't think I'm going to just stick him back with Michelle and Layla," Vince answered.

"He might want that to ease back into WWE. I talk to him on Twitter."

"You really feel strongly about this huh?" Vince asked.

"Yes I do." He replied. Truth be told, he'd love to work with Kaval himself as he had taken a few wrestling classes in the past.

"I haven't been keeping in touch with him so much but I could at least see if he's free. If he isn't signed to another company I'll give it a shot." Vince replied.

"Much obliged." He replied.

As much as Vince wanted to walk away he was a little curious about this young man, "Just wondering, how old are you?"

"20 why?" He asked casually.

"I saw your little performance in the ring and even though you ruined a storyline you brought up some good points now that I actually talked to you you're not so bad after all, you working for anyone?" Vince asked.

"Nope, I just wrestle on occasion in the independents." Ted replied calmly, looking Vince right in the eyes.

"Good, then you wouldn't mind working for the WWE then," Vince stated with a small smile on his face.

"No I wouldn't, it's been a lifelong dream of mine Vince." He smiled back.

"I'm sure it is but your medical condition makes it risky for you to become a superstar on my roster though," Vince said, pondering this.

"Not to worry, I have nearly full mobility, I haven't had real balance problems in years. I'd say my mobility is about 98% Vince."

"Then I guess we can work things out after all," Vince replied, "Is there any way I can contact you so we can talk business?"

"I'll give you my cell number, ya can call me just about anytime Vince." He smiled, writing down his cell and giving it to Vince.

"Good," Vince saved the number into his phone, "And now that we're done having this conversation I suggest you leave, nice talking to you Ted."

"Later bro." He grinned.

Vince gave Ted his classic belly laugh as he saw him walk away.

As he headed out of the arena with a spring in his step, he grinned when he saw the resident self-proclaimed Internet Champion Zack Ryder, one of his favorite superstars. Grinning, he jogged over to him.

"Dude. I can't believe that a fan just got done talking to Vince McMahon. Are you serious bro?" Zack asked with a little smile on his face still not believing what Ted just did. The kid had a lot of guts.

"Yes I'm serious bro. It's awesome to meet you broski." Ted smiled.

"Its awesome to meet you too," Zack said with a smile, holding his fist out for a congratulatory fist bump.

Ted grinned, fist-bumping with the Head Broski.

"I'm sure I'm not the only superstar in the back who noticed you in the ring. I'm looking forward to seeing you wrestle too," Zack noted.

"Yeah, hope you can keep getting over Zack, you deserve it bro." He replied, referring to Zack's fledging yet popular web show Z! True Long Island Story.

"Of course, thanks broski," Zack smiled, "I might just have you on my show someday."

"That'd be SIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!" Ted laughed.

Zack laughed too, "Hey I'm gonna go and get some food in the green room. I hope I see you again broski."

"And take care, spike your hair. Woo woo woo.." Ted started, knowing Zack would finish it.

"You know it!" Zack grinned before walking away from the young man.

Ted smiled feeling good as he headed to the parking lot, and got in his Chevy and drove off, eager to see what his future held.

To be continued...


	2. The Newest WWE Superstar

_A/N: Happy 4th of July everyone! I plan on giving you guys a lot of love today! Enjoy Chapter 2 of Changing The Script!_

_Last Time_

_As he headed out of the arena with a spring in his step, he grinned when he saw the resident self-proclaimed Internet Champion Zack Ryder, one of his favorite superstars. Grinning, he jogged over to him._

_"Dude. I can't believe that a fan just got done talking to Vince McMahon. Are you serious bro?" Zack asked with a little smile on his face still not believing what Ted just did. The kid had a lot of guts._

_"Yes I'm serious bro. It's awesome to meet you broski." Ted smiled._

_"Its awesome to meet you too," Zack said with a smile, holding his fist out for a congratulatory fist bump._

_Ted grinned, fist-bumping with the Head Broski._

_"I'm sure I'm not the only superstar in the back who noticed you in the ring. I'm looking forward to seeing you wrestle too," Zack noted._

_"Yeah, hope you can keep getting over Zack, you deserve it bro." He replied, referring to Zack's fledging yet popular web show Z! True Long Island Story._

_"Of course, thanks broski," Zack smiled, "I might just have you on my show someday."_

_"That'd be SIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!" Ted laughed._

_Zack laughed too, "Hey I'm gonna go and get some food in the green room. I hope I see you again broski."_

_"And take care, spike your hair. Woo woo woo.." Ted started, knowing Zack would finish it._

_"You know it!" Zack grinned before walking away from the young man. _

_Ted smiled feeling good as he headed to the parking lot, and got in his Chevy and drove off, eager to see what his future held._

_End Flashback_

Then later that week on Wednesday the Chairman of the WWE Vince McMahon and the Executive Vice President of Talent Relations John Laurinaitis were in the private meeting room in Titan Towers, the WWE's global headquarters in Stanford, Connecticut.

Vince heard from his secretary that LayCool and Ted have just arrived, "Alright. Have Stephanie bring them in." Vince told his secretary.

Stephanie calmly walked in, LayCool by her side, chatting happily amongst themselves. Ted had a calm and stoic look on his face, he knew it was time to get serious.

"Thank you Stephanie, that'll be all. Now sit down Michelle, Layla, Ted." Vince said.

The two besties sat down next to their boss, Ted next to Layla on her left and Michelle on her right.

"Let me get right down to business. I managed to get in contact with Kaval," Vince started.

Layla smiled excitedly. "And? When's he coming back?" She asked, eager to know if she and her bestie would see their former NXT rookie again.

"He isn't coming back," Vince answered gently wanting to let the girls down easy as John had a small smile on his face.

"And why on earth is he not coming back?" Ted asked, putting an arm around Layla to console her as she was the more fragile of the two girls.

"Because he's signed with another company and he thinks he's doing so well there so he doesn't want or need to come back," Johnny explained, speaking up.

"I don't trust you." Ted growled.

"Mr. Laurinaitis is telling the truth. We did try to get Kaval back but he did decline our offer," Vince said honestly as John nodded with a little smirk.

'Boy I'd like to wipe that smirk off his face.' Ted thought, glaring at Johnny Ace. Ted looked at LayCool, his expression softening. "Sorry girls, I tried."

"At least you tried Ted. I am still happy that a fan remembers Brandon even though he's been gone for so long," Michelle said with honesty.

"But I did like your other idea Ted. The fan suggestion one," Vince said.

"Well I've watched WWE for years and I know areas that desperately need to improve." Ted replied, smirking at Johnny.

Johnny sneered at Ted, clearly not liking how the young man was on friendly terms with his boss.

Vince went to WWE's homepage on his computer, which was hooked up to an electronic display which allowed it to be blown up and shown on the wall. He moved the arrow to the "Universal Voices" tab on the site, "I call it 'Universal Voices' This is where WWE fans can sign in and suggest ideas for storylines and pushes for my talent. I have writers and bookers cruising the website everyday for ideas." Vince explained proudly.

"Ah excellent. I have suggestions of my own." Ted smiled good-naturedly.

"Mr. McMahon didn't call you here for any other suggestions. I wanted to talk to you about your contract?" John said, not wanting to hear any more ideas from Theodore because he knew that hearing another of this kid's ideas Vince would like it and easily endorse it.

"Oh yes. Since you want to be a new superstar, lets talk money now," Vince said, pulling out a contract to Ted out of a manila folder.

"50,000 work for ya?" Ted asked coolly.

"Of course," Vince said, "Now given your independent experience you can go straight to a WWE Roster, no FCW training I assume." Vince added.

"Works for me Vince." Ted replied, rolling his eyes at Johnny.

"Good. Now sign," Vince said, passing the contract paper to Ted.

Ted smiled, gladly signing.

"And once your done we need to talk about your ring name," Vince stated.

He smiled, signing the contract and handing it back to Vince.

"Your name is a little tricky to make since I have a Ted and a Theodore on my payroll so how about this name for you. Johnny Grigonis," Vince suggested with a smile.

"Works for me broski." Ted laughed a bit.

"Good. Then I'll let my writers know and everything will be good. There's an open roster spot on Smackdown for you," Vince said.

"I'd prefer to work on Raw, but Smackdown works for me." Ted replied, smiling innocently towards LayCool.

"Good, I think he's free to go sir," Johnny said, just wanting to get Ted out of the room.

"Wait a minute Mr. Laurinaitis I'm sure Ted has at least something to say before he leaves," Vince said.

"You mean that your a self-grandizing douchebag?" Ted sneered at Johnny.

"Hey I have more power in this company than you!" Johnny said, pulling rank on Ted, "You're a WWE employee which means now you're beneath Vince AND myself," he smirked.

"Yeah well at least Vince isn't a glad-handing yes man." Ted smirked back.

Johnny and Ted stared each other down. You can cut the tension in the meeting room with a knife. Vince decided to try and make peace between his board member and his new superstar, "Well I think today we made good progress. Welcome to the WWE Ted you and LayCool are free to leave." Vince spoke up.

"Shall we ladies?" Ted asked LayCool politely like a gentlemen.

"Yes," Michelle said, getting up from her chair with Layla by her side.

Ted held the door open for the girls.

"Suck up," Johnny murmured under his breath at Ted's treatment of LayCool not appreciating his gentlemanly actions.

Ted let LayCool leave first, before following them out the door.

The upcoming Smackdown taping later that night came before anyone knew it and Ted was there with LayCool with him in the hallway before his debut match in WWE.

"Well this is it, and somehow I'm not even nervous." Ted chuckled.

"I'm surprised. This is your first night on a live WWE show," Michelle noted. "You're still going to do great though, you're facing JTG after all," Layla said with a warm smile.

Ted blushed a little. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Michelle praised as Layla hugged the new superstar.

Ted blushed a little darker as Layla hugged him.

Ted's generic rock music started playing in the crowd, "That's your cue Johnny," Michelle smiled.

"Back here just call me Ted." He chuckled, heading out.

"Sure Ted," Layla giggled, "You have a match to win."

"This shouldn't take long." He smiled.

LayCool laughed, "Have fun," Michelle smiled.

"Will do." He said, heading out to the ramp.

"Introducing first, from Baltimore Maryland, Johnny Grigonis!" Tony announced.

Ted posed for the fans, giving them hand touches as he smiled.

JTG heard of Ted from some other superstars on Raw and he smiled at him a little. He was anxious to see what the Baltimore-born superstar could do.

Ted smiled back at him. Ever since Cryme Tyme split in 2010, JTG had mostly lost his way, especially as a heel. Ted hoped with JTG going back to being a babyface that the 'fly' superstar could get back on track.

JTG hopped around, pumping himself up as Ted entered the ring.

Ted got on the top turnbuckle, passionately posing to fire up the fans.

The fans cheered a bit for Ted, giving him a decent face reception.

The two faces locked up, gauging the other's strength.

After a short struggle JTG pushed Ted to the turnbuckle, holding him until the ref counted to 4.

Ted in a good show of strength picked up JTG for a running powerslam.

The powerslam connected, dropping JTG on his back.

Ted stomped on his prone form.

JTG grunted in pain from the stomp.

Ted gently picked JTG up by his arm.

JTG got to his feet.

Ted waited for JTG to get up, calling for his signature corkscrew dropkick.

JTG got up slowly, unaware of Ted's plan.

Ted smiled doing a quick pose before going for his G-Strike.

The G-Strike connected, knocking the "Fly" superstar down for a loop.

Ted picked him up by the neck, and hit the ropes as a springboard for the CCC or Charm City Cutter.

The springboard connected, dropping JTG on his face.

Ted rolled him over for the cover.

"1...2...3 Ring the bell!" The referee called.

Ted casually got up and left the ring, giving the fans handtouches as he headed to the back.

Christian waited for Ted backstage with a little smile. He could tell the kid had a lot of upside and a very bright future. He couldn't wait to talk with him.

To be continued...


End file.
